Oct10Updates
October 31st, 2010 *Specials: NC Commentary: Leprechaun, with the Cinema Snob *Atop the Fourth Wall: Silent Hill: Dead/Alive Review Alternate Endings *FAQ You! Dead Rising 2 *Sour Note: Will.I.Am and Nelly *Shameful Sequels: Halloween (2007) *This Week In Games: Industry Change October 30th, 2010 *SadPanda Q&A Episode 7 *Games Yanks Can't Wank: Halloween Special *The AngryJoeShow: Halloween Special *Phelous: Let's Play - Silent Hill, Parts 5 & 6 *Familiar Faces 41: Rockula *5 Second Movies: Wrestle Wrestle in 5 Seconds *Thoughts On Film: Event Horizon October 29th, 2010 *Specials: Blistered Thumbs Recruitment! Apply Now! *Brad Tries: Pizza Beer *The Distressed Watcher: Top Ten Vampire Films *Obscurus Lupa Presents: Phantasm 3 & 4 *Dena: Let's Play Silent Hill, Shattered Memories - Part 9 *Read Right to Left: Alive *Rap Critic Reviews: Asher Roth October 28th, 2010 *Sketches: How To Be A Pirate: Eye Patches *Brad Jones: Twix Commercial Parody *Bad Movie Beatdown: Mega Piranha *You Can Play This: Kyatto Ninden Teyandee / Samurai Pizza Cats *The Game Heroes: Halloween Special *Video Games Awesome: Guilty Party! *WTFIWWY: This Is All YOUR Fault (Again) October 27th, 2010 *The AngryJoeShow: Medal of Honor *Phelous (shows): House of the Dead *The Distressed Watcher: Willow Smith and Taylor Swift *Todd's Pop Song Reviews Ep 12: "Club Can't Handle Me" *Nerd To The Third Power: Halloween Spooktackular *Spine Breakers: Spine Breakers Special! Contest Part 2 October 26th, 2010 *The Nostalgia Critic: Leprechaun *The Spoony Experiment: Highlander: Last of the MacLeods *JewWario: Fatal Frame II - Crimson Butterfly *The Game Heroes: Street Fighter 2 *Nash: Warriors of the Deep *Rap Critic Reviews: Flashback to Soulja Boy *Spine Breakers: Spine Breakers Special! Contest Part 1 October 25th, 2010 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Spider-Man: The Greatest Responsibility *Brad Tries: New Coke *DigitalGames.fr: Charming Guild Wars 2 Interview *Masterpiece Fanfic Theatre: Stuttering Into Silence and Running the Gambit *The Game Heroes: Super Scribblenauts *The Sound Pit: John Frusciante *Spine Breakers Episode 15: Spooky Reflux October 24th, 2010 *Bum Reviews: Paranormal Activity 2 *Heavy Metal Package: Heavy Metal Package Special! *5 Second Movies: Burlesque in 5 Seconds (SpoonyOne) *This Week In Games Episode 13: Marz Attacks *Film Conscience: Paranormal Activity 2 *Anifile: Panty & Stocking w/Garterbelt October 23rd, 2010 *Transmission Awesome Episode 61: SadPanda and Welshy *MarzGurl Sings!: Delightful Spekkio! *Phelous: Let's Play - Silent Hill, Parts 3 & 4 *The Game Heroes: Top 5: Games to Play While Drinking *Video Games Awesome: Kirby's Epic Yarn *PushingUpRoses: Let's Play SHORTYS! Peter Pan: A Story Painting Adventure! Part 2 October 22nd, 2010 *Rap Critic Reviews: Black-Eyed Peas *PushingUpRoses: Let's Play SHORTYS! Peter Pan: A Story Painting Adventure! *The Distressed Watcher: Dracula vs Nosferatu *Obscurus Lupa: Obscurus Lupa Plugs Kickassia *Dena: Let's Play Silent Hill, Shattered Memories - Part 8 *Comic Book Issues: But is it Art? October 21st, 2010 *Sketches: How to Be a Pirate: Swords *The Cinema Snob: DOLEMITE *Music Games: Top 9: The Final Struggle Trailer *You Can Play This: Golgo 13 *The Game Heroes: New Vegas/DJ Hero Release Night *WTFIWWY: Hate the Gamer, Not the Game October 20th, 2010 *ReviewTechUSA: "Halo: Reach" Review *Animé News Editorial: Anime Rental Kiosks *Phelous (shows): Stay Alive *Press Start Ep 36: Dial V for Vile - Dog of War *SadPanda Q&A: Episode 6 *The Distressed Watcher: Marilyn Manson's Spooky Donut *Guru Larry :17 Nostalgia EXTREME!!! October 19th, 2010 *The Nostalgia Critic: It *PushingUpRoses: Skunny: Save Our Pizzas! *Familiar Faces Episode 40: Tracy the Gorilla *JewWario: J-Dub In The Dark - Fatal Frame *The Game Heroes: Preview - Hunted *Marvelous Movies: Fargo October 18th, 2010 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Silent Hill: Dead/Alive #5 *DigitalGames.fr: RedSpotGames Interview *MarzGurl Sings!: Ducktales Moon Theme *Eric Power: 5 Second Movies Double Feature: Evil Dead and Predator *The Game Heroes: Dr. Insano Promotes *The Sound Pit: Flight of the Conchords October 17th, 2010 *Specials: Kickassia the DVD! *Specials/Blistered Thumbs: Blistered Thumbs Open Discussion! *Benzaie: Let's (pretend to) Play Heavy Rain #6 *Sage Reviews: Medal of Honor *This Week In Games: Episode 12 *The Moments: The Rocky Horror Picture Show October 16th, 2010 *Bum Reviews: Jackass 3D *Transmission Awesome Episode 60: Rap Critic *Brad Jones: Brad and Jerrid Faux Pas *PawDugan: PRS Guitars 25th Anniversary Event *The Distressed Watcher: History of the Vampire *Video Games Awesome: Juggernaut! * PawDugan: Space Quest 3 October 15th, 2010 *Specials: Blistered Thumbs Announcement! *Phelous (shows): Humains Commentary *Until We Win: Monster Party *The Game Heroes: Fallout New Vegas Preview *Project WP: Ric Flair vs Ricky Steamboat Clash Part 2 *ToddInTheShadows: Hannah Montana Guitar Game October 14th, 2010 *WTFIWWY: It's Stupid at the Top *The Cinema Snob: Satan's School for Girls *Film Brain: On Deadly Ground BMB Commentary *You Can Play This: Osu! Tatakae! Ouendan *Obscurus Lupa Presents: Phantasm 1 & 2 *PushingUpRoses: Ghostbusters 2: A RosiePaw Let's Play Shorty October 13th, 2010 *Animé News Editorial: J-Rock Plus Comics *The AngryJoeShow: Comic Jumper *Phelous (shows): Anaconda 4 *SadPanda Q&A Episode 5 *Words of Wisdom Ep 06: Stagnation of Gaming *Sour Note: Justin & Miley October 12th, 2010 *The Nostalgia Critic: Top 11 Scariest Performances *The Cinema Snob: Super Hornio Bros. 2 *5 Second Movies: Death Note in 5 Seconds (JesuOtaku) *Ashen's Tech Dump Episode 04: Bo-Starr *Familiar Faces Episode 39: Top 13 Goosebumps *Dena: Let's Play Silent Hill, Shattered Memories - Part 7 October 11th, 2010 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Silent Hill: Dead/Alive #3-4 *DigitalGames.fr: Embarrassing KINECT interview *Guru Larry: Nintendobo: The "Differently Abled" Nintendo Fanboy Puppet *The Game Heroes: Sonic 3 & Tony Dickinson *Spine Breakers: Spine Breakers Live! Scott Pilgrim *EPU Gaming Vids: Scary Games to Play in the Dark October 10th, 2010 *Specials: Coffee with Bargo: Alice in Wonderland...sort of *Benzaie's Top 5: Best Things from 28 Weeks Later *The AngryJoeShow: HAWX 2 Review *This Week In Games Episode 11: Cold Feet *Film Conscience: My Soul to Take *SadPanda: The Fantastic Milkshake: Season Finale October 9th, 2010 *The Game Heroes: Top 5: Final Fantasy Summons *Transmission Awesome Episode 59: JewWario *Video Games Awesome: NBA JAM! *Guru Larry's Retro Corner: The Secret of Monkey Island October 8th, 2010 *PawDugan: Paw's Top 50 Albums (#25 - #1) *ThatGuy Riffs: Mr. Bungle's Lunch-Room Manners *You Can Play This: Sakigake!! Otokojuku: The Dodgeball *Dena: Dena's vlog 10/2010 *Video Games Awesome: Exploding Zombie Heads! *SadPanda: The Fantastic Milkshake October 7th, 2010 *PawDugan: Paw's Top 50 Albums (#50 - #26) *Ask That Guy With the Glasses Episode 55 *Vangelus Reviews: ROTF Optimus Prime *Bad Movie Beatdown: Hudson Hawk *Sage Reviews: Dead Rising 2 *Brad Tries: Beaver October 6th, 2010 *The AngryJoeShow: The Settlers 7 in 5 Seconds *The Cinema Snob: Creepozoids *Phelous (shows): Anaconda 3 *MarzGurl's Sketches: MarzGurl Discusses Final Fantasy XIV *Shameful Sequels: XXX2 *SadPanda Q&A Episode 4 October 5th, 2010 *The Nostalgia Critic: Ernest Scared Stupid *JewWario: Mario Monologues - Super Mario Bros. 2 & 3 *Familiar Faces: Familiar Shorts - Claymation Comedy of Horrors *Outside the Otaku: The Worlds Strongest *Marvelous Movies: 2001: A Space Odyssey *Film Conscience: Let Me In October 4th, 2010 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Silent Hill: Dead/Alive #1-2 *DigitalGames.fr: Interview w/ Daedalic Ent. *Eric Power: Tatooine (Star Wars Paper!) *Phelous: Let's Play - Silent Hill Part 1&2 *The Game Heroes: Miss World Nude 96 Part 2 *Guru Larry's Retro Corner: Broken Sword October 3rd, 2010 *Bum Reviews: The Social Network *The AngryJoeShow: Star Wars 3D - Rerelease *Sage Reviews: Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock *Benzaie: Shot on Shitteo Triple Feature *Anifile: Shiki *Video Games Awesome: Dead Rising 2 October 2nd, 2010 *Specials: Next Con Appearances for Doug *The Spoony Experiment: TSE Riff Theater: Wendy’s Training Videos *Familiar Faces # 37: Glen *Anifile: Protectors of Universe *Transmission Awesome Episode 58: Nash October 1st, 2010 *The Spoony Experiment: Ultima 5 – Warriors of Destiny *Until We Win: Fester's Quest *Project WP: Ric Flair vs Ricky Steamboat Clash Part 1 *SadPanda: An introdution to SadPanda *PawDugan: Let's Play SHORTIES: Oregon Trail (Part 2) *Wez + Larry's Top 10: Top Ten Awesome Weapons: Outtakes For more, see Timeline. Category:Content Category:Updates